A Day at the Beach
by zzxya
Summary: Modern AU; It was just a simple beach trip. How was Jean supposed to know he would meet someone so perfect so quickly? Fluffy JeanxMarco One Shot. Rated T for cursing and that's about it. (Short Summary sorry)


{A/N: Sorry for the uncreative title T-T_  
_

I had the idea for this one shot in my head for a little bit and I had a compulsive urge to write ... Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated! *Cover art is not mine and belongs to the artist*}

_Smack!_

Eren crashed hard into the sand, barely catching the dirty ball so that it bounced of his arm.

"Jean, get the god damn ball!"

"Shut the hell up! I know!" Jean ran as quickly as he could and barely managed to poke the ball over the net. It ascended lightly, hardly a foot away from the mesh wall separating the two teams. Reiner dove into the sand at a blinding speed. The ball miraculously popped straight up. Bertholt took his approach and jumped a solid two feet in the air. His palm collided with the fabric ball, making a sharp _pop_ as the ball whizzed down at the dark haired male. Jean took a step back as the force of the ball struck his forearms awkwardly. Eren scrambled to his feet but it was too late. The ball flew out of the makeshift court and down the beach where it settled in the wet sand.

Jean groaned, "Ah shit."

Reiner chuckled and wiped his hands as he and Bertholt made their way to opposing side of the net.

"Fourteen to fifteen that was pretty close game you guys. Way to keep us on our toes."

"Yes that was a very good game." Bertholt smiled. Eren laughed.

"Yeah, you guys put up a pretty good fight until the very end. We would have had you though if Horse-face over here hadn't shanked the ball like that."

"Shut up! You fell flat on your face and ate shit! Horse-face? When the hell did you start calling me that?"

"Um … you guys …" Bertholt made an effort postpone the inevitable bickering between the two seniors.

"At least I got the ball up! And you know what, you've got a long face. It reminds me of a fucking horse!" Eren took a step towards the taller youth, fists balled. Jean responded in kind.

"Can you two wait to rip each other's faces off? Besides Eren, me and Bertholt rank second and third in the state. It's not like you could have beaten us anyways." Reiner smiled a shit eating grin. Bertholt's eyes widened as Eren turned his attention to the two males on the other side of the net.

"Oh please! I rank fifth in state! Jean rank's sixth! You two aren't that much higher than us so don't go getting cocky." He sneered. Reiner just laughed again, obviously amused at Eren's reaction. Jean just watched, trying to keep a leveled head. It was just a harmless game anyways.

"I think chemistry with your teammates helps too," Reiner swung his arm around the shoulder of the taller, sweaty man, "the more you know your partner the better."

Jean could not help but to scoff. "You know very well it's a part of the bet that we work on the same team. I don't think chemistry counts in our case." He looked over at Eren disapprovingly and the brunet returned his scowl with the same disgust.

"True. You have about as much of a connection of fire and water. Oh well, you two are missing out big time." Reiner pulled his teammate down into a short kiss. It did not seem to catch the other male by surprise. Eren grunted loudly.

"Hey if you want to make out you should go behind the bathroom or something." Eren started to head back to the others underneath the umbrella. Reiner smirked and called:

"You know what Jaeger, that's a great idea!" He turned with Bertholt in tow. Jean watched as the two disappeared down the opposite stretch of beach. Huh … It really must be nice to have someone to share your heart with. He was used them being so affectionate with each other which left him scratching his head as to why Eren was so disgusted. He hung out with them as much as Jean did. He turned with a short sigh and followed in the direction where Eren had disappeared. He sat on a sandy beach towel, observing his friends as he did so.

All his friends were laughing and talking. Ymir and Christa sat hand in hand jabbering mindlessly about school, work, friends, etc. Sasha and Connie were seated in the cool sand, resurrecting whatever kind of ugly sandcastle had been there before. Even Armin sat with Annie although Annie did not seem to be very interested in the topic of conversation. Eren took a seat next to Mikasa who instantly began fussing over him, checking the scraps on his knees and wiping the sand off his arms.

Everyone was so happy it made Jean sick.

Maybe being so envious of his friends was the reason no one wanted to be with him. Still, it bothered him slightly and it only irked him at times like these when everyone was content except him. He had always found Mikasa beautiful and interesting but she seemed to have no interest in him. Sometimes he caught the way she looked at her hot-head stepbrother and found himself wanting to punch the brunet into next week. How could a loud-mouthed brat like him get the attention of a girl like Mikasa?

He had also briefly considered his options in the same gender. No one really stood out to him very much or matched his personality well enough. Connie had been with Sasha since freshmen year. He was out of the question and plus they had been good friends for God knows how many years. Armin was intelligent and perceptive so he had never gotten very far into pursuing him before the blond noticed. He was not all that bad to hang around with he just could not shake the 'little brother' vibe that he got from him. Reiner and Bertholt had been together longer than Connie and Sasha so both of them were out of the equation as well. That just left Eren, and much to his dismay, as someone he had considered. It was only a minuet thought and looking back on it he realized it was made of pure desperation. He nearly threw up at the thought of Eren's mouth being within a twelve foot radius of his. No, too many things separated him from his classmate, mentally and physically.

"Oi Jean! I was asking if you and Eren wanted to play a quick game with me and Sasha." Connie stood above him with his hand out stretched. Jean shook of his thoughts and looked to Eren who was already walking over to the sand court.

"Oh yeah, sure." Jean followed and took his place to the right of Eren. Stupid bet. Why had they chosen Eren of all people to be his partner? It seemed as though the whole group had ganged up on him when trying to figure out who he would be best suited to play with. Mikasa had objected as well as Eren, but the gang seemed keen on tormenting Jean in the worse way possible. They could hardly be around each other in general, how were they supposed to work together on the court?

"I'm going to serve you guys ok with that?" Sasha called over the roar of the waves. The opposing two nodded in approval. Sasha struck the ball hard. It soared through the air in the middle of Eren and Jean.

"I go!" Jean called, diving hard onto the not so soft sand. The ball came up but somehow managed to spin back slightly. Luckily, Eren was ready and he came down hard over the top of the round ball. It inclined quickly into Connie's waiting palms.

The game continued for a couple more sets at the sun made its descent across the yellowing sky. The sea water twinkled like a million diamonds with the light from the tried rays. Birds cawed and squawked overhead, sensing the end of yet another day. Strangers slowly began to pack up their belongings as they prepared to leave the beach.

"Connie Springer?" An unfamiliar voice rose above the calls from the game. Connie turned around right as the ball came to him. It plopped on the ground and rolled over in front of two males, probably in the same grade as the four volleyball players.

As Jean refocused so that his attention was on the two newcomers his jaw nearly dropped. The one who had just spoken was a tall, well-built young man with blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He had a bright smile and looked like he could befriend anyone he met. But the blond haired boy was not the reason he could not speak. It was his companion who really took his breath away. His hair was short and cropped and the way his eyes sparkled remained Jean of the currently setting sun. Ok, maybe that was a little stupid, but he could not help it! He appeared to be slightly taller than the other boy with a more slender build as well. With a second look upon his features he noticed the most adorable spray of freckles arranged handsomely across his face. He looked vaguely familiar but gorgeous none the less. Jean did not know what to say … this boy was …

Perfect.

"Thomas Wagner? Marco Bott? Oh my God its' been so long! I haven't seen you two ever since you moved to go to Sina High!" Connie said.

"Thomas! Marco!" Sasha jumped on the two, embracing them in an obviously overdue hug. The blond grinned sheepishly and the darker haired boy blushed from embarrassment.

"It has been too long. Sorry we haven't come to visit you more often! We really would if school wasn't keeping us so busy! We were lucky to have some spare time on our hands to come down here." The shorter of the two mused. Sasha released the duo.

"You've always been such a stickler when it comes to school Thomas." Sasha laughed. Thomas shrugged self-consciously and put a hand on his neck. Jean and Eren both approached the net to listen better and met the newcomers.

"What brings you two down here? Beside the lovely weather of course. You still playing volleyball Marco?" Connie asked.

The dark haired boy, Marco, smiled bright enough to shame the stars, "I sure am! And loving every minute of it too! Speaking of volleyball that's actually why we came to the beach. Who would have known we would have run into you guys!"

"What are the odds man? Hey you want to play a game with us?" The two boys nodded eagerly.

"You both already know Sasha. These two are Eren and Jean, they are some of the best volleyball players we know!" Connie grinned. Thomas and Marco exchanged pleasantries sweetly. When Marco introduced himself to Jean they made eye contact briefly, only to be broken by Jean, who was flustered at the perfectness of the high school student. Suddenly he remembered why the name Marco Bott as well as the boy's face had seemed so familiar.

His mind flashed back to only a few months ago. He was in the gym examining the list he had waited so long to see. It was the results of the top ten best players in the state, something he had worked his ass off for years to accomplish. If he did not earn a spot among the best of the best he would be devastated. As he scrolled through the short list of names his breath hitched in his throat. Sixth! _Sixth!_ Not only had he gotten a spot in the top ten he was sixth! He was not expecting higher than ninth or tenth! He looked over the entry again at his face and the notes the coaches had written. Above him was … _Eren Jaeger._ Well shit! Just when he thought he could beat the annoying son of a bitch in something he still managed to upstage him! Below him was a … Marco Bott? The name did not seem familiar but then again there had been hundreds of teenagers who had tried out from dozens of different schools. One note stuck out to him in particular: _Strongest point- Powerful and accurate spike. One of the best._ Hm … Looks like this Marco Bott was not one to be messed with.

"You can serve this time you guys." Thomas joined the two on the opposite side of the net and Marco stayed on the same side as Connie and Sasha. The game started and quickly grew intense. Spikes rained down left and right as well as bumps and sets. Jean could not help but to notice that Thomas and Marco brought a special energy to the game.

_Smack!_

Or at least, that is what he thought up until Marco spiked the ball hard and it collided with the center of his face. The impact sent him sailing onto his butt with about as much grace as an elephant on stilts.

"AHAHA!" Eren burst into laughter.

"Wow, you ok there Jean?" Connie called.

"Oh my- are you ok? Not again Marco! That's the third time this week!" Jean heard Thomas groan.

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm so sorry Jean I didn't mean to I swear!" Marco came running over and crouched where the senior laid in the sand. He spout apologies like a waterfall, constant and repetitive. Jean could not help but find it adorable. Still, he had to tell him he was ok.

"Don't worry I'm fine. You hit fucking hard." Jean held a hand up to his nose. When he pulled it back it was stained with red. He could feel the liquid seeping out thickly.

"No you're not fine! You're bleeding for crying out loud! Oh no, does anyone have a first-aid kit anywhere close?" Everyone shook their heads. Marco sighed anxiously.

"There is one back in our car, come with me." Marco grabbed Jean's arm and swung it around his shoulder. Jean tried to protest but was quickly shushed by the other boy as he helped him to his feet. The others watched silently. Jean felt himself suddenly become uncharacteristically self-conscious. Eren briefly looked skeptically before a huge smirk ripped across his features.

"Oh ok yeah I see. You go fix him up_ real_ good Marco." The jab was geared at Jean more than anyone else. Dammit all! How had he picked up on how he felt so quickly?!

Jean growled as they started down the opposite stretch of beach, "You better watch yourself Jaeger." He heard laughter fade slowly behind him. The calls of the remaining volleyball players carried away in the breeze as they walked, their feet sunk into the cooling sand. It really was a beautiful day out and having someone as beautiful as the boy keeping him standing made it even better. If that was possible.

"I'm really sorry! I can't say it enough times to express how I feel." The dark haired boy looked down worriedly at him. If only his head was not spinning he might have been able to focus more on taking advantage of this moment!

"Oi stop apologizing so much. It's just a game in the end. You've got a lot of power in your spike so be proud of that." Ouch, that came out harsher than intended. To his pleasant surprise Marco smiled weakly.

"If you say so." Marco tried to make friendly conversation for the rest of the walk back to his car but Jean found it hard to focus on his words. His nose had begun to ache and it numbed his entire face. It really was a shame. The boy was damn right adorable.

"Ok give me a sec, I'll go find the first-aid kit." Marco opened the back of the SUV and put the seats down skillfully while supporting Jean. When the boy released his hold on him he was significantly colder. There was no breeze but he already felt as though he was missing something. He waited patiently for a few short minutes, watching the sun as it touched the water.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Marco stood in from of Jean, proudly holding the box in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"I don't think the ice pack it's actually not necessary, I'll be fine really -"

"Nonsense. Your face still all puffy and red!" Marco pouted playfully. He was too fucking cute. Jean sighed defeated.

"Alright, alright. Do what you have to."

"Thomas and I always come prepared for the worst. We had to take something out of the rescue classes we took!" Oh my God he had even taken rescue classes!? This guy was a fucking saint! He might as well start calling him freckled Jesus …

"I know I've seen you somewhere before. I was going to say something when Connie introduced us but I decided not to." Marco stated simply as he leaned closer to lay the ice across his nose. Jean's eyes widened from the statement and the realization of how close they had become so quickly. So he had seen him that day too!?

"Yeah I felt the same. I remembered shorty after I saw you. You were one of the top scorers in the state who earned a place in the top ten," Marco looked at him quizzically, "I know because I saw your name just below mine. I'm sixth and you're seventh correct?" Marco's eyes widened.

"Yes I remember now! Of course! Yeah I'm ranked seventh, you're sixth!" His smile was contagious. Put a halo around this guy's head and a pair of wings and that would not make him anymore perfect.

"You were that really cute setter I never got the courage to talk to …" He muttered hardly audible over the crash of the waves.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing! Um … Yeah that was a really intense couple of games. You were such a good team leader from what I saw!" Marco spoke quickly. Now it was Jean's turn to look puzzled.

"Team leader? No I'm not the team leader. Mikasa is because she's number one."

"Oh really? Well you have the charisma to be a strong leader! Rank doesn't have to matter. I saw Mikasa when we tried out for our ranks! The girl with the black hair right? She's good but she seems kind of cold." Jean cringed slightly, remembering the sting when he first saw her walking with Eren outside the gym after their first joint practice.

"Tch, yeah she's cold alright. About as hard to hit on as a stone wall." Jean's hand instantly flew to cover his mouth. _Shit_ he was not supposed to say something like that! Now he had probably destroyed any chance he had with the other male. _Fuck my life._ He thought as he tried his hardest to look over the boy's shoulder out to the sea. Marco did not to react from what he could see.

_Might as well take a risk._ He thought. He had already royally screwed up his chances with the fascinating youth, might as well get shot down while he was prepared. Just as he was about to throw himself out in the water, figuratively of course (although he did consider it for a second), Marco turned to face the sunset and took the ice pack off his face as he spoke.

"It sure is breath-taking." He said softly. Just say it, _fucking say it._

"It's not the only thing that's breath-taking." He said just as softly. Marco turned to him wide eyed. Stupid! That was the corniest thing he had ever said in his life! He nearly face palmed in distress. He was never going to take him seriously now! While Jean's mind ran wild with thoughts of how stupid he had been, the shock in Marco's eyes faded and was replaced with something sweet. Jean also did not notice the light shade of pink that dusted his cheeks and showed through his freckles. He continued to look of into the setting sun so Jean would not see.

What was he waiting for!? He had been rejected before. Plenty of times actually … He just could not shake the thought of how weird it was to feel this way about someone he had literally _just _met. Was it love at first sight? No he did not in shit like that from the fairy tales. This was real life, where you put yourself out there only to be trampled on and used. Where you have your heart thrown on the floor like it's not important. Maybe he did not even deserve to be happy …

"Jean?" Marco was looking at him apprehensively. Jean checked back in to reality. He noticed Marco would not look at him directly …

"Sorry that was stupid I-I don't know what … I'm not usually –" Jean stuttered only to be silenced as Marco set the first aid supplies on the folded seats. He drew very close, almost brushing past his shoulders but not quite. He lingered there for a moment. Had he not been in relationships in the past he never would have caught the subtle gesture. His head was still drowsy from the pain but he knew just what to do. Now was it, make it or break it.

Jean swiftly wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into the space between his legs, taking slight satisfaction as he felt him shiver under his touch._ So he had caught him off guard._ Marco had not pulled away yet and he was absolutely _not_ about to screw things up. He curled his fingers lightly into the boy's athletic T-shirt and lifted himself up so they were almost at eye level. Marco looked a little stunned at Jean's abruptness but he was not about to hesitate now. He looked into the other boy's gold flecked eyes, trying to convey some message with his own. Marco's shoulders relaxed some as he saw no threat. It was now or never …

He leaned up just a little more until he felt the warmth of the others boy's lips touch his own. They tasted slightly of seawater but he did not mind one bit. Gingerly he leaned a little more into the chaste kiss but he began to panic when he felt no response from the other boy. In fact he could not feel anything but Marco's lips on his own, yet unresponsive.

Reluctantly, he pulled away to look at the beauty before him that was Marco. His face was red as a tomato all the way up to his ears. He looked like a deer in headlights and did not blink. He was certainly flustered and his body language was the same as it had been. God dammit he was hoping he would not fuck it up! Now what was he going to do!?

"I um … I don't know what came over me I-" Jean stuttered, his words catching in his throat.

In an instant the warmth that had left his lips returned as he found himself lip to lip again with the senior. Arms wrapped around his neck shyly and awkwardly. It took him a moment to register what had just happened. Did it actually work!? Was this real!?

Whether it was real or not did not matter to Jean anymore. All that mattered was him and Marco, this moment right now. Seizing the opportunity he kissed him back gripping the boy's waist as he did so. He pushed all the passion he had into this one kiss for the fear that he might not get another. Marco curved in to Jean's body as he relaxed even more. A small sighed escaped from between their pressed lips. Marco tangled his fingers playfully in his hair. It seemed as though they lasted for hours like this and Jean was reluctant to pull away even though he _did_ need air.

Slowly he released his hold around the other boy's waist, just enough so they could part. Marco was still red-faced but the shock that had registered in his eyes before was nowhere to be seen. He smiled sheepishly. Jean could not help but to grin. Marco curled his arms in between them so that they rested on Jean's chest. His heart was probably beating hard enough that the other could feel it.

"You're a better kisser than I would have guessed." He whispered. Jean could not stop grinning, he was too flawless, freckles and all. If anyone had told him twenty-four hours ago he would have met a boy like Marco he would never had believed them. Not in a million years. Yet here he was, embracing the one person who he felt really could be the one. Wait was that pushing it? Like hell he cared …

Upon looking up Jean realized that the sun had nearly completely disappeared over the Pacific. Only a few people remained as the sky darkened above them. The spray emitted from the salty water had grown bitterly cold and the birds called to one another as they made their way back to their nests for the night. Jean took this as their cue to head back.

"I think we should head back now." Jean said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment they shared in such a perfect embrace. Marco nodded and Jean pecked his nose lightly before they let go of each other. After they had put all of the first-aid equipment back they walked next to each other, hands occasionally brushing past each other's. His nose still throbbed slightly but it was nothing compared to the high he was feeling right now. Nothing could destroy his elated mood.

"Holy shit Horse-face you were gone forever. We were starting to think you died in a pool of your own nose blood."

Except that.

Eren approached the pair followed by Connie, Sasha, and Thomas. They all looked worried aside from the shit-faced brunet.

"Go to hell. Or jump down a well, which ever can get you away from me faster." Jean retorted bitterly. Connie laughed.

"I can see you're feeling better now." Jean nodded and shot Marco a quick glance.

"Well it really is getting late. I think its best we start heading back. Always nice to see you again Connie, Sasha. Nice to meet you as well Eren and Jean." Thomas hugged his two friends and Marco did the same.

"It really was a lots of fun. Hopefully I can see you guys again soon!" Marco said. He made eye contact with Jean and lingered like that shortly before turning to trek back to their car with Thomas. It was kind of an unceremonious way to leave but Jean knew he would see him again, he did not know how or under what circumstances but he would. That was something he could bet on.

"Ok we are going to head back to the car. You better hurry if you want a ride home." Connie and Sasha ran hand in hand up the sandy slope to the parking lot.

"So," Eren raised an accusing eyebrow paired with a devilish smirk, "anything eventful happen?"

Jean scoffed and tried to brush the question off, "Oh please."

"I can see you still have a little bit of blood on your nose. You didn't get that cleaned up eh? Perhaps you were distracted with something else?" His tone was knowing and that bothered the crap out of him. He was not that transparent!

"I just put ice on my nose that was all -"

"Come on you two! We are leaving now!" Connie called from the parking lot.

"Pfft, whatever you say." He laughed and took off up the hill. Jean rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to chase him in an attempt to permanently shut him up. He looked down the direction of the beach were Thomas and Marco had disappeared and smiled to himself. He would see him again. And this time there would be no way he could mess up.

…**Later That Night…**

Jean plopped his sand coated belongings onto the wooden floors of his room. He would sweep it up later. As he reflected on the events of the day he could not help but to smile to himself yet again. He tossed all his clothes into the washing machine and quickly hurried upstairs to flop onto his bed.

Then it hit him.

He forgot to get Marco's number.


End file.
